1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for wireless communications, and more particularly, to a wireless receiver supporting multiple algorithms and an algorithm selection method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Communication algorithms that are applied to wireless communication systems are designed to guarantee low performance in regard to economical efficiency according to a predetermined standard, or to guarantee high performance for a given hardware resource. If the structure of a system is simplified in regard to economical efficiency, the system cannot support a high-performance solution, and also cannot exhibit desired performance when a channel state is poor. Meanwhile, if a system is designed to exhibit maximum performance for a given hardware resource, system complexity increases, which makes efficient management of resources difficult.
Since the performance and complexity of an algorithm have a trade-off relationship, there are difficulties in finding a solution which satisfies both performance and complexity.
For example, a Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO) detector of a wireless receiver may support both a linear zero forcing detector algorithm having low performance and low complexity and a maximum-likelihood-like detector algorithm having high performance and high complexity. However, in this case, since there are difficulties in finding a solution for satisfying both performance and complexity, a trade-off problem still remains between performance and complexity.
For this reason, a method of selecting an algorithm in which a proper equilibrium between performance and complexity is maintained is required.